Locked Up In Time
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: A guard that betrayed the king has been locked up for years with no contact from people other than the guards, that is until the kingdoms young ‘princess’ must accompany his father down to the cells, could it be love at first sight? YoruXRan AU


**Locked Up In Time**

**A/N - **I know I should be working on 'Find Your Voice' but I'm doing that too, promise. But my Plot!Bunny wouldn't leave because he then recruited all my alter-ego's so I had to do it!

MR - :points: THEY MADE ME!!

Akira, Kaze, Run & Namida - It wasn't us! It was the bunny! :point:

Plot!Bunny - What!? The idea was good okay!

MR - :Sigh: for once the bunny is right.

Plot!Bunny - YES!

MR - okay, everyone knows their missions!

All - :nod:

MR - let's do it! :dramatic pose:

**Summary** - A guard that betrayed the king has been locked up for years with no contact from people other than the guards, that is until the kingdoms young 'princess' must accompany his father down to the cells, could it be love at first sight?? YoruXRan AU

**Warnings** - yaoi, lime, course language, pervertedness, mentions of M-preg, lemon, character death,

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Sukisho in anyway whatsoever, I do how ever own this -(really quite good, if I do say so myself)- plot.

**NOTE** - Ran **_is_** a boy, but his parents needed a princess so the kingdom was told Ran was a girl, hence why he wears dresses.

**Ohime-sama **- Princess, got it memorized?

_**PS - don't let the length scare you, it'll be good promise!!!**_

…

**Present day**

"Momma, Papa!" two young boys came running in to their parents room.

"What is it boys?" asked Sunao, he still found it sweet they called him Momma.

"Ren has something to say, don't cha'?" said Ren's older brother nudging his arm.

Ren blushed and looked to the ground, "I um… wanted to uh…"

Ren's older brother sighed, "he wants you to tell us that story you've been promising to tell us."

"Do not!" Ren said sticking his tongue out.

"Ren! Yoran!" Sunao scolded, the boys pouted while saying together, "we're sorry."

"Good, then." said Sunao smiling.

"What's all the commotion in here?"

"Ah Papa!" cried Ren running to greet his father.

Chuckling Sora lifted Ren up for a hug, "what did you want?"

"I wanted you and Momma to tell us that story you promised to tell us." said Ren smiling.

Sora looked to Sunao and they both smiled, "Okay we'll tell it to you."

"Yes!" Yoran and Ren cheered.

The whole family was soon sitting up on the bed and Yoran and Ren awaited the story they had been promised. The boys were now twelve -(though they didn't act it) and had been waiting for this story since they were five. Their parents promised them it would be a surprise and that something would be revealed in it, something about them.

Sunao cleared his throat gently and the boys focused their full attention on their mother.

"_Let me take you on a journey,_

_A tale as old as time,_

_A tale passed down from generation to generation,_

_A tale of knights and princesses and kings, _

_A tale of a bond so strong, _

_And a forbidden love…_"

…

_**Heiwa Kingdom, 1385**_

"Princess, your father wishes to speak to you." said the Kings guard.

Ran looked up from the book he was reading and placed the book mark he had made inside before gently closing it, "Okay, lead the way Sir Honjou."

"Now, now princess I told you just call me Matsuri when your father's not around." he said with a smile.

"I find it rather difficult to do so, sorry Si- Matsuri." Ran corrected himself.

"There wasn't so hard was it?" he asked and Ran shook his head slowly.

Sir Honjou Matsuri, the Kings chosen leader of the guards, Matsuri was the only one other than the King and Queen to know Ran's secret. That he was actually in fact a boy. After a walk up the hall Ran found himself standing in front of the dinning hall doors, Matsuri knocked the door and announced, "Your highness your daughter is here."

"Send her in." came the reply.

Ran frowned sometimes he swore his father forgot he was actually a boy. "What did you wish to see me for father?" asked Ran by no means politely, he was quite frustrated that he was interrupted from his reading, he had been at a most interesting point.

His father cleared his throat, "ah yes, Ran I would like you to accompany me to the dungeon."

"The dungeon? Father that is a most filthy and frightening place, why must I go there?" Ran asked.

"I want you to see exactly how many people try to harm the royal family, show the kind of people to stay away from when you go out." said the King.

_Out _Ran thought _since when have I been allowed out of the castle, I have yet to go out in the village by myself._

"Now let's get going, Sir Honjou!" called the King, and within seconds the guard was there to escort them to the dungeon.

…

After what felt like a very long and tiresome trek for Ran, they made it to the bottom of the dungeon, Sir Honjou waiting for them just at the door.

"Now Ran I would like to remind you that these are dangerous people, be on the alert in case of such an event that they do attack." said Ran's father.

Ran just nodded, "Is there a particular person I should see down here?" asked Ran.

"Ah yes, follow me." said the King walking off with Ran following, holding up his dress as he went not wanting the ends to get ruined by the filth covered floor.

"This is the man I want you to see." said Ran's father stopping in front of a cell.

Ran peered in finding a man sitting in the cell looking somewhat bored.

"This man here, was once in the guards here, but he attempted to assassinate me and your mother before you were born," explained the King, "he has been locked up ever since for seventeen years now I believe, you were born the day he was locked up."

"Hey, quit your yabbering and scat would ya!?" Ran looked back into the cell quickly, the prisoner was obviously annoyed by the chatter.

"You dare speak to your King like that man!?" demanded the King.

"I have a name you know!" he yelled, "I'd appreciate if you were to use it!"

"And you name would be?" asked the King.

The prisoner snorted, "Yoru," his gaze flickered to Ran and he raised his eyebrows, "so this is the princess I've heard so much about."

Ran swallowed, he could feel Yoru's intense gaze looking at him, it made him feel uncomfortable. Yoru smirked, "quite the beauty aren't you Ohime-sama." The smirk becoming all the more apparent when Ran blushed.

"Now that's enough!" bellowed the King.

"Oh come on your highness, he's a little beauty and you know it." he said.

"How did you know that Ran was male!?" demanded the King.

"I know a man when I see one," he said, "and I quite like what I see here."

"Come Ran we're leaving." said the King ushering Ran away.

"Come see me again sometime Ohime-sama," called Yoru, "could use the company now and again." Ran vaguely heard the laughter of the prisoners as he was hurried up the stairs.

By the time they were out of the dungeon and Ran's father had left with Sir Honjou, Ran's face was beat red. He was confused as to why a prisoner had got him so flustered and embarrassed by such a comment. He had been called beautiful many times, but never with anyone knowing he was a boy. This prisoner, Yoru, he must have been nearly twenty-seven, if he had been locked up so long ago. Ran shivered, wondering exactly how he survived down there for so long. Ran didn't deny the fact he was now fascinated with the man, he knew he was gay, but he didn't expect to find a twenty-seven year old prisoner to be attractive. Ran shook his head violently in a very un-princess like manner, _no, no! _thought Ran _if I were to fall in love with such a horrible person who knows what trouble it would cause._ Ran sighed and walked back up the hall to his large bedroom, _but still_ he thought _why would he try to assassinate my parents? He was a member of the guards, so he must have been young back then, maybe only ten or eleven. _Ran opened the door to his room and he sat down on the end of his bed, he looked up at the balcony connected to his room and walked over to it before stepping out and looking at the village. Many people were below working at stalls and other little markets down there, there were some children playing around the base of the castle with a kite. Ran smiled down at them, it was nice to see the kids out and playing. One of them obviously spotted Ran because he called out to his friends, "Look it's Princess Ran!"

They stopped their playing and all beamed up at Ran with bright smiles while calling in unison, "Good afternoon Princess Ran!"

Ran smiled waving down before calling back, "Good afternoon to you as well children, have fun!"

They all nodded and continued their playing, so carefree without a worry. Ran smiled brightly, he loved children he found them so adorable. His thoughts were drawn back to the prisoner in the cell, Ran wondered exactly how long it was since he had seen the sun, let alone the village. Ran turned away and walked off the balcony, that was what he would do tomorrow he would visit the dungeon again and learn a bit more about this Yoru, then if Ran thought Yoru would not be aggressive, he would ask his father if he could take Yoru out for a walk around the village. Ran smiled at the idea formed in his head, it was brilliant.

"Princess, dinner is ready." Ran spun around and saw his personal maid standing in the door.

He smiled, "thankyou Nanami."

"Please, follow me." he said leading Ran once again to the large dinning hall.

Once they arrived, Nanami announced Ran's presence and pulled out his chair at the table for him to sit at.

"Thankyou Nanami, you are excused." he said politely.

Nanami nodded and left the room, no doubt to prepare Ran's bath and lay out his nightclothes.

Ran looked at the people up the table. There was only himself, his mother and father there. Ran's mothers name was Hinagiku meaning daisy, it seemed to fit her personality very well, the Queen was a very kind person her hair was long and pale pink like Ran's though her eyes were crystal blue like the sky. Ran's father's name was Kurome meaning black iris he had black hair and blood red eyes like Ran, so conveniently does Ran mean Orchid when written in kanji. The royal family's name were all after flowers, it was a tradition to name your child after a flower.

"I took Ran down to the dungeon today." Ran looked up from his food to his father who had just spoken.

"Kurome, why would you take Ran to such a place?" demanded Hinagiku.

"I wanted Ran to be aware of just how cruel people are, who to watch out for when he goes out." said the King.

"Ah may I speak?" asked Ran timidly after finishing his meal.

"Of course sweetie go ahead." said his mother kindly.

Ran nodded, "Father could Sir Honjou please take me down to the dungeon again?"

The King almost choked on his food, after coughing somewhat he finally spoke, "to the dungeon again? Why would you want to go there again, you've seen what you must."

"I want to learn more about Yoru." Ran automatically blurted out, greatly regretting it when he saw the look of anger cross his fathers face.

"The prisoner I showed you? Never! You are to never go down there Ran!" he yelled, "that man is dangerous, that is all you need to know!"

Ran's bottom lip quivered and he ran out of the dinning hall to his room, once in his room Ran slammed the door and proceeded to sob on his bed. He had only asked a question, why couldn't he go back down again? It wasn't like he would unlock the cell door or anything.

"Princess Ran." Nanami's gentle voice floated through the air, "perhaps a bath would sooth you a little."

Ran got up off his bed and nodded, "I think that would be nice."

After Nanami helped Ran out of his dress Ran sunk deeply into the water of the bathtub and pouted. He was fortunate that Nanami new his little secret.

"Princess Ran, if I may, what happened?" asked Nanami who was currently folding up Ran's dress so he could wash it tomorrow.

"My father just yelled at me for wanting to go down to the dungeon again." Ran said.

"Is that all?" asked Nanami, sensing there was more to the story.

"There's a prisoner down there, Yoru, I wanted to learn a bit more about him, like why he tried to kill my mother and father," said Ran, "but my father said no."

"I remember Yoru," said Nanami.

"You knew him?" asked Ran sitting up in the tub water.

"Yes, I was only a young boy back then but I remember he was in the guards," said Nanami with Ran listening contently, "he was only about ten years old and the boy had become a guard, his skills with the sword were incredible."

"Do you know why he tried to kill my parents?" asked Ran.

Nanami shook his head slowly, "no, no one does, some people say he was doing it for someone else, others say he wanted to become King himself, I don't think the last is true, he was too young."

"Nanami, I need you to tell Sir Honjou to meet me in my bedroom after breakfast tomorrow," said Ran, "I'm going down in that dungeon and that's final."

"As you wish princess." said Nanami handing Ran a towel to dry himself off with, "your night clothes are over there, I shall go tell Sir Honjou, you should get some rest."

"I will, thankyou Nanami." said Ran, Nanami bowed quickly before hurrying to tell Sir Honjou about Ran's plan.

Once dressed in his nightclothes Ran headed for his room, once inside he lit a candle before blowing out the ones that hung on his walls, after making it to his bed Ran blew out the last candle and settled down for a well earned rest.

…

Ran yawned and rubbed his eyes, it was morning he knew that much for the sunlight was shining under his curtains that were still currently drawn shut. He looked to his left and noticed that Nanami had his clothes for today hanging up ready for him. Once again, another dress. Reluctantly Ran got up and slipped on the dress not bothering with the corset, they were most uncomfortable. After brushing his long silky pink hair Ran tied it back with a red ribbon before opening his curtains letting the sun shine through. Deciding if he ever wanted to get down to the dungeon Ran headed up the hall to the dining room for breakfast. After arriving he found breakfast already prepared for him, as usual the servants outdid themselves. Ran could never eat such a large amount of food. After a short while Ran finished all he could claiming he was full before leaving for his room, hopefully Sir Honjou would be there too, to escort him to the dungeon. For only he had the key. Turning the golden door knob ran found Sir Honjou looking out his window, he had obviously been waiting.

"Ah Princess Ran, Nanami informed me of your little, er shall I say, 'mission'." he said.

"Thankyou for doing this." said Ran with a smile.

"No trouble at all, we just have to make sure we don't get caught, okay?" he said with a wink.

Ran nodded and the two headed downstairs to the very back of the castle, after unlocking the dungeon door Sit Honjou stated he would wait at the top for Ran to return, Ran thanked him once again before beginning the painful trek down stairs. Ran was two steps from the dungeon floor and smiled jumping the last two making a thud when his feet hit the floor, his father and mother would never let him do such things, claiming it was to un-princess like. Ran heard whispers come from the prisoners as he walked passed them, going straight to Yoru's cell. He looked in the cell and found said prisoner sleeping on the ground, the guards had been down to light all the candles so it was easy to see. Frowning at his current situation Ran did the only thing he could think, he woke him up.

"Hey!" Ran said not too loudly in fear of anyone hearing, although he doubted anyone would. Ran saw Yoru jump slightly, obviously he had been expecting his wake up call.

"What in the name of-" he stopped mid sentence when he noticed Ran peering in his cell, "Ohime-sama?"

"Yes." said Ran flatly, "who were you expecting a butler to bring you food on a silver tray?"

"No, would be nice once an' a while though." he said sitting up and stretching, "anyway, what the hell are you doing down here, the old man let you back down?"

"No, I snuck down with some help." said Ran, quickly lifting a hand to his mouth realising he shouldn't have said that.

"Well, would you look at that, Ohime-sama's not so innocent after all." he said with a smirk.

"That's none of your concern as to what I choose to do or not." said Ran crossing his arms and huffing.

There was silence between them for a while until Yoru spoke, "so you never answered my question."

"What?" asked Ran unfolding his arms.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked again.

"I-" Ran stopped, he couldn't bring himself to ask, "I- I wanted to-…"

Yoru quirked an eyebrow, Ran squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, "Why did you try and kill my parents!?"

Yoru's eyes went wide, he could believe it. For years he had been accused and even sent away to live the rest of his days down here, but not once, had anyone asked why he had done it. Yoru stood up and walked over to the front of his cell and held onto the bars with his hands, Ran opened his eyes and found Yoru standing in front of him.

"You're the first person." said Yoru hanging his head.

"The first person to what?" asked Ran eyeing Yoru carefully.

"To ask," Ran's eyes widened, "to ask why I did it."

Ran took a cautious step forward and swallowed, "So, why did you do it?"

"I was young back then," he said, "I didn't think anything of it, thought they'd like me if I did it."

"Who'd like you?" asked Ran.

"The other guards," said Yoru, "they were mean and looked down at me because of my age, they thought they could do whatever they wanted to me, they hurt me, abused me mentally and physically. They even raped me. So when the told me to kill the King and Queen I thought if I did they would accept me, no more abuse, but oh how wrong I was." Yoru clutched the bars tighter.

"How did they find out it was you?" asked Ran gently slowly getting closer to the cell.

"I wasn't fast enough," he said, "as I ran some of the other guards caught me, not the ones that abused me the ones that guard the entrance, you know those ones? Well them, the very next day I was thrown in this cell and I haven't left it since, it was also the day you were born, The kingdom had something bright to embrace and forget about the bad.

"I wasn't told the Queen was pregnant, if I wouldn't have missed, you wouldn't be here."

Ran gasped and his eyes went wide with fear.

"And you know what, I'm glad that shot missed," said Yoru smiling for the first time in years.

"Why? Then you wouldn't have been caught." asked Ran.

"Because if I would have hit her, I would never have gotten to meet you Ohime-sama," said Yoru, "I'm grateful you were not harmed because of that incident, someone so beautiful doesn't deserve to die."

Ran's face went bright pink at that comment, "why do you keep saying that? Why do you keep telling me I'm beautiful when I am a male?"

Yoru lifted his head, "because it's true, you are beautiful Ohime-sama, so fair and pure, you deserve to live life to it's fullest, I am thankful you are alive and that I didn't kill your mother."

"You…" whispered Ran, lifting a shaking hand to gently cover Yoru's one that was clutching the bar of his cell, "you really mean that don't you?"

A smile crossed Yoru's face, "More than you know Ohime-sama."

Ran blinked it was the first time he had gotten a good look at Yoru's face, it was lovely, and Ran adored his mismatched eyes.

"Ohime-sama, it's not polite to stare." he said dropping a reality check to Ran.

"Ah oh I'm sorry." said Ran getting flustered.

A light chuckle escaped Yoru, He managed to get his arm out of one of the gaps in the cell door he hesitantly brushed Ran's cheek it obviously shocked him for he jumped. Gently Yoru caressed Ran's cheek and this time the princess didn't flinch his face just glinted with different shades of pinks.

"Ohime-sama," Yoru whispered, "you are so beautiful, I maybe repeating myself but I can't think of anything else."  
"Yoru…" Ran's voice although weak managed to whisper the prisoners name softly.

"That's right," Yoru said thumb gently brushing over Ran's lips, "I'm here Ohime-sama."

Ran made a slight uncomfortable noise at the action and Yoru stopped, not wanting to make Ran feel unfordable.

"I'll stop if you want me to, Ohime-sama." he said.

Ran took a step forward so that he was nearly pressed against the bars of the cell, "It's okay," said Ran leaning his head into Yoru's hand, "No one will no find out, so…" Ran's voice trailed off and he closed his eyes leaning up to Yoru's face through the bars. Yoru took the hint and moved his hand to the back of Ran's head indicating he needed to be closer so Yoru could reach Ran pressed his face closer until he felt warmth under his lips, opening his eyes just a fraction to find Yoru's eyes closed with a peaceful expression, eyes slipping shut Ran pressed his lips to Yoru's slightly harder, wanting to be just a little closer. Yoru's free hand gently clasped Ran's through the bar, slowly Ran pulled back and opened his eyes, he was greeted by Yoru's content face which was a slight smile.

"Ohime-sama, you should go, you'll get caught." said Yoru.

"But I …" began Ran.

"Ohime-sama, if you ever want to see me again you must leave." said Yoru urgently, "the guards will come down eventfully to give us our 'food'."

"Okay, I'm going to go, I'll come back as soon as I can," said Ran, "I'm going to try and ask my father if I can take you out for a walk."

"What am I now your pet Ohime-sama?" asked Yoru.

"No, I just think you must be sick of the smell down here," said Ran with a smile, "and you'll get to see the sun again."

"Just, don't get yourself in trouble Ohime-sama, promise that if nothing else." he said watching Ran walk away.

"I promise." said Ran hurrying up the stairs where Sir Honjou was waiting.

After the seemingly endless journey up the dungeon stairs Ran saw Sir Honjou casually standing next to the door, he saw Ran and asked, "so how did it go?"

"It actually went pretty well." said Ran smiling completely oblivious the blush on his cheeks.

"Well that's good- princess why is your face flushed? Do you have a fever?" he questioned in a worrying tone.

"Eh? Oh no I'm fine I guess it's just a bit warm down there." said Ran, he hadn't even realised he had been blushing, who would have thought a simple kiss could get one so embarrassed.

"Will you be okay to walk to your room princess?" asked Sir Honjou.

"Yes, I'll be alright, thankyou again for all your help." said Ran walking down the hall to the staircase so he could get to his room.

On the way to the stairs Ran saw Nanami busily cleaning the sitting room, "Nanami how are doing?" asked Ran popping his head around the door.

Nanami jumped not expecting to hear ran's voice, "Ah princess Ran! You startled me, how did things go?"

"Well, actually, do you know where my father is?" asked Ran, he had a question he wanted to ask.

"Oh right, about your parents, the King and Queen have gone to meet with the kingdom near ours," said Nanami, "they will be gone for about a week, they said it was about a trade system between kingdoms."

"So my parents are gone?" asked Ran making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes princess." said Nanami.

"For an entire week?" Ran asked his joy rising.

"Yes princess, for an entire week." said Nanami, he knew Ran would be happy about the news.

"YES!" Ran cheered and proceeded to jump up and down.

"Ah princess do settle down." said Nanami, trying to calm the extremely happy pink haired princess.

"Sorry," muttered Ran, "so their not here any more?"

"No, they left just a short while ago," said Nanami, "which means yes, you may go and see that prisoner tomorrow."

Ran's heart practically skipped a beat, he could see Yoru again. But he wouldn't be able to let him outside, maybe he could convince Sir Honjou to give him the key to Yoru's cell so that Yoru could at least come out of the dungeon and sleep in a bed for a change. Right, that was Ran's plan tomorrow he would get Yoru out of there, even if it was just for a little while, it was better than nothing. But first thing was first he had to convince Sir Honjou and Nanami. He would do that later there was still one thing he had to do today before night fall.

"Nanami, may I go out to the field to visit my grandmother's grave?" asked Ran, he had been close to her and she had passed away just a few years ago.

"Of course princess, be careful and be back before night fall, do you understand?" asked Nanami.

"Yes, I'll see you later then." said Ran dashing out of the living room and running out the palace doors, guards opening the doors as he went, as Ran passed he eyed them briefly. Where those the same guards that caught Yoru all those years ago? Ran shook his head, running to the field which Ran knew would be covered with flowers at this time of the year. Ran dimly heard the villagers calling out "look it's the princess!" but he wasn't listening, he had much to tell his grandmother. Ran's grandmother was 85 when she passed away, her name was Yanagi meaning willow. She had always held Ran very close to her heart and always saw him for who he truly was and not the princess he was forced to be, Ran loved her for that, she was also the first person he had confessed that he was gay to, she had smiled and reassured him that his secret was safe with her. And it was, she took that secret to the grave and that made Ran very happy, to know she kept the secret was something he treasured. When Ran made it to the field he ran to the small clearing by the tall tree that stood proudly there, Ran bent down in front of the marble headstone there and smiled.

"Hi Grandma," said Ran, "I have so much to tell you I don't know where to start."

Ran took a deep breath and began with his visit to the dungeon, "father took me down to the dungeon for the first time yesterday, he said it was to show me the bad people to look out for, he showed me the man that tried to kill him and mother. He didn't seem very friendly but he called me beautiful even though he knew I was a boy, I got very embarrassed. Anyway I got curious as to why he tried to kill mother and father so I asked if I could go down to the dungeon again. Father got very cross and yelled at me ordering me to stay away from there, but I got Nanami and Sir Honjou to help me get down there. I was down there today and I found out why he tried to kill mother and father.

"He was abused by the other guards that worked inside the castle, they told him that if he killed my parents they wouldn't hurt him anymore and you know he was little back then so he did it, but he missed and tried to run away. He was caught and when I was born sent down to the dungeon to live forever, as you probably remember."

Ran took a deep breath about to say the big news.

"You'll never guess what happened again today down in the dungeon grandma. Yoru kissed me. It was somewhat awkward seeing as how he was behind bars but we managed it was just a simple press of the lips but it meant the world to me and obviously him too. I promised I would get him out of there to see the sun for a short while and here's the best part, mother and father have gone to the kingdom near us to arrange a trading system and they won't back for a week from today!" Ran squealed the last part to happy to contain himself.

Ran quickly glanced up at the sky realising it was nearing night fall Ran quickly said, "oh I have to grandma the sun is going down and I promised I'd be home, I'll tell you how things go after this week, bye."

With that said Ran dashed out of the field and back to the castle so that he could have dinner, bathe and then sleep, today had been very long and tiring.

…

Ran lay awake in his bed reflecting on the events that had taken place today. He couldn't believe Nanami and Sir Honjou had allowed him to release Yoru for the week, Ran was so excited he couldn't sleep. Staring at the ceiling Ran wondered how the prisoner would react at the news, Sir Honjou had said it was okay for Ran to do the releasing and go down to the dungeon by himself, Ran turned to his side and felt around on the bedside table until his fingers meet a cool metal, Ran lifted the object off the table and looked at it. He could vaguely see the outline of two keys, one was for the dungeon door, the other was the one that held Yoru's freedom. Holding the keys to his chest Ran closed his eyes and smiled, the sun would soon arise and he would be able to see Yoru once again.

…

As soon as the sun fell upon the princess' face Ran's eyes flashed open revealing their blood red colour. Ran hurriedly pulled on his dress and brushed his hair and ran down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Princess what about breakfast?" he heard Nanami call.

"I'll have it later with Yoru!" Ran shouted as he continued running down the hall.

Nanami sighed, the boy truly was infatuated with this prisoner, his face fell somewhat, Ran could never be with this prisoner, it wasn't done, he would only end up with a broken heart, but for the time being Nanami would go along with his little plans, to make him happy, even for just a while.

Ran had arrived at the dungeon door and unlocked it by this time, he was running down the stairs careful not to trip. Once he was down on the ground Ran speed walked over to Yoru's cell.

"Yoru!" he called.

The prisoner was awake and he turned around and smiled, "good morning Ohime-sama."

"Morning," said Ran.

"So what brings you down so early?" asked Yoru standing in front of Ran.

Ran dangled the key in front of Yoru's face and the prisoners eyes went wide, "what? How, Ohime-sama what have you done?"

"It's okay, my parents aren't here, they won't be for a week," said Ran, "and in that time your coming out of here, I got permission."

Yoru blinked slowly processing the information before grinning, "then hurry up and let me out."

Ran laughed and placed the key in the lock and turned it, it worked. Ran slid the heavy metal door and after some effort it was opened and Yoru could get out. The first thing Yoru did when he got out of his cell surprised Ran, Yoru grabbed Ran and hugged him.

"Thankyou, Ohime-sama," he said close to tears, "thankyou so much."

"It's okay," said Ran hugging back, "let's go, you can come have some real food and then a bath before you can enjoy your freedom."

Yoru chuckled, "the food sounds great, the bath even better, I'm sorry Ohime-sama, have a dirtied your clothes?" he asked stepping back.

"No it's alright," said Ran, "come on this light is dreadful to see in."

Ran and Yoru proceeded to walk up the stairs, before Ran left he locked the dungeon door and the two set off to the dining hall.

"So, has anything changed since you last saw this place?" asked Ran was the neared the dining hall.

"Not much has changed in my absence," Yoru commented, "except your being of course."

"That's a good thing though, right?" asked Ran looking up at the prisoner.

"Yes it's a very good thing." said Yoru pressing a gentle kiss on Ran's forehead.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the two Yoru pulled back quickly.

"Princess Ran, the cooks have your meals prepared." it was Nanami.

"Thankyou, there are enough for the two of us correct?" Ran checked.

"Yes, there are." said Nanami.

"Great, Yoru let's go," said Ran with a smile.

"Of course." he said.

"Oh Nanami, would you be so kind to fix Yoru a bath and some clean clothes?" asked Ran before going into the room.

"Certainly princess." said Nanami bowing politely before going to prepare the bath.

Once seated Yoru couldn't help but comment, "you certainly are supreme ruler when your parents aren't around."

"Well Nanami is my personal maid," said Ran eating some of his food, "but when my parents are away I am in charge of everything, do you like the food?"

"Very much so, best I've in… oh I've lost count how long I've been down there." said Yoru finishing off his food.

"It's been seventeen years," said Ran taking a drink, "you were put in there when I was born, I'm now seventeen, so you've been there for seventeen years."

"That long?" said Yoru, "seems like I've lost track of time being down there."

Ran frowned and decided to move off that subject, "if your done I'll show you to the bath room where you can bathe and get changed."

"That would be lovely," he said standing out of his seat, "lead the way Ohime-sama."

Ran blushed lightly and headed out the door Yoru following close behind.

Once they had reached the bath room Ran stated that he would wait outside until Yoru was dressed, then he would show him how much the town has changed from the balcony that connected to his room. A short while later Yoru came out of the bathroom and Ran's jaw practically dropped, Yoru looked so handsome.

"Ohime-sama, honestly do you really think this looks good on me?" said Yoru obviously not used to wearing such clothes before.(A/N - they look like the ones he wears in episode 4.)

"Yes!" Ran said jumping up once, "it looks so good, you look great."

Yoru smiled petting Ran's head making the younger boy blush, "your hair is so smooth, like velvet."

"Th-thankyou." Ran stuttered embarrassed from both stuttering and the compliment.

"You look adorable when you blush like that Ohime-sama." said Yoru brushing his hand across Ran's cheek, which only served to make the boy blush harder.

"Come with me," said Ran, "I want to show you the village."

Yoru followed Ran up the hall and said, "Ah Ohime-sama you do realise I cannot leave the castle don't you?"

"Of course, you can see it from my balcony." said Ran opening his bedroom door and skipping over to the balcony and opening the door there, "come on, have a look."

Yoru walked over and joined Ran on the balcony, he smiled, "the village has changed, I see a lot of new stalls down there."

"Some things have changed in your absence." said Ran smiling down at the village, it was such a lovely little town, the villagers where very kind people, only the few people were bad eggs you could say.

"It's wonderful to see the sun again." said Yoru looking up at the sky.

"I bet it is," said Ran, "I guess I just don't know how lucky I have it."

"None the less it's nice to see that the village is doing well." said Yoru smiling down at it.

They stood in silence for a while until Ran couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted to know so much about Yoru.

"How old are you?" Ran asked looking to Yoru.

"Let's I was locked up when I was ten, it's been seventeen years so… I'm twenty-seven, my birthday was in August." said Yoru, God he couldn't believe he had forgotten how old he was, being down in that place really did screw with your head.

"Okay, how come two of your eyes are different colours?" asked Ran, he didn't want to seem nosey but he wanted to know!

Yoru chuckled, "you certainly are interested in me, they are like that because it's a defect that runs in my family, I can see perfectly fine, they are just two different colours."

"I get it know." said Ran, he'd ask more questions later.

"It my turn to ask questions now Ohime-sama," said Yoru, "why do you dress as a girl?"

"My mother and father needed a female successor so the kingdom was told I was female from the day I was born, I've been wearing dresses ever since." said Ran.

"I see, what a bother," he said, "just one more question Ohime-sama, do you parents know you're homosexual?"

Ran froze and shook his head slowly, "they would think I am a freak and most likely have me executed on the spot."

"Your own parents?!" Yoru was rather shocked by this.

Ran nodded again, "they've told me many times how much they hate that kind of people and how they think they should all be killed."

"That's horrible." said Yoru.

"I know, but I can't say anything." said Ran, "anyway, about your sleeping arrangements, the guest room you can't use because my parents would notice so you'll be staying in my room. You can sleep with me."

A sly smile crossed Yoru's face, "do not expect to sleep very much your highness."

Ran blushed bright red and looked away, "ah Yoru I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

A soft smile and a gentle kiss to the younger boys forehead Yoru said, "it's okay, that doesn't mean I won't kiss you or make passes on you for that matter."

A gentle blush spread across Ran's cheeks, "that's okay, I don't mind."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Yoru as he bent down to kiss Ran.

Only inches away the moment was ruined by Nanami calling from the door way, "Princess Ran, there are some village children here that would like to speak with you."

"They must be the ones from yesterday." said Ran cheerfully, "okay, I'll be there right away."

Ran turned his head to Yoru and smiled apologetically, "sorry I'll back in a few moments okay?"

"Of course take your time my dear." he said kissing Ran's lips gently.

With a blush and a smile Ran left the room heading to the thrown room where he knew Nanami would have escorted the children.

Yoru sighed and took one final glance out at the village before retreating into Ran's room. Yoru stood in front of Ran's dressing table, the table was redwood with a large mirror in the centre. Yoru's eyes were drawn to a small wooden figure sitting there, it was the carving of a dove, Yoru ran a gentle finger along it's small wing before carefully picking it up. He tipped it upside down and looked at the bottom, it had writing on it.

_For my dearest Ran,_

_Be true to your feelings and be yourself_

_Love grandma_

So Ran's grandmother gave him this, he assumed Ran was close to her for keeping the little dove close by. Yoru assumed she had passed away because Yoru remembered seeing her when he still worked as a guard, she was looking old at that time too. Placing the small wooden dove back on the dresser Yoru sighed, he wondered what else Ran kept in his room. Yoru didn't know if it was rude to go through Ran's room but it would be okay right, he looked to the bedside table and saw a book there, so Ran liked to read. Yoru looked to the balcony and he decided to go back out. As he looked out he looked to his left and in the distance he dimly saw a field of flowers with a large tree in the middle, if he could Yoru would love to go there one day. He laughed at himself, "listen to me," he said to himself, "I won't be able to go anywhere ever after this week."

He let the breeze ruffle his hair before quietly adding, "it's kind of sad…"

"Yoru!" Yoru smiled and turned around catching Ran as the boy flew towards him.

"Hello there," said Yoru looking down at the pinkette in his arms, "done with the little ones?"

"Of course they just wanted to give me some flowers, bless their souls." said Ran, "they were very sweet, I love little children."

"So you like kids?" asked Yoru.

"Of course, they are adorable." said Ran smiling at Yoru, he was enjoying being nursed in Yoru's arms.

"Ne Ohime-sama, what's it like in that field over there?" asked Yoru using one hand to point over in it's direction without letting go of Ran.

Ran hopped out of Yoru's arms, "it's beautiful there, my grandma's buried there under the big tree there, there are many flowers there, I often bring some back with me."

"Sounds lovely." said Yoru watching Ran's soft pink hair flutter in the breeze, "you look lovely like that Ohime-sama."

"Like what?" asked Ran turning to Yoru his hair still blowing softly in the breeze.

"With your hair flowing like that, it makes you look even more beautiful than you already are." he said his gaze never leaving Ran.

Ran blushed pink as he smiled gently walking over to Yoru and leaning on his chest, "promise me whatever happens you'll always love me." said Ran.

Yoru smiled and stroked the younger boys hair, "I promise."

…

A week seemed to pass in the blink of an eye for the princess and prisoner because they were once again down in the dungeon saying good bye for now.

"I'll come down every day and see you." said Ran refusing to let go of Yoru.

"Now come on we'll see each other soon." said Yoru embracing Ran tightly in his arms.

"But there's so much more I want to show you…" said Ran burying his head into the crock of Yoru's neck.

Yoru frowned, he didn't want to stay back down here either, he never did get to do all the things he wanted to do to Ran. Perhaps he could do just one now. Swiftly yet carefully Yoru pinned Ran against the wall of his cell, he heard Ran gasp and Yoru looked into Ran's eyes, they were wide, confused and Yoru liked it. He dipped his head down to Ran's neck and his lips latched onto the pale skin making Ran gasp loudly and causing heat to rise to his face. Yoru tried not to mark Ran in fear of them being seen but after a few minutes he could stop himself, he sucked harder and Ran moaned loudly. One of Yoru's hands found it's way to Ran's ass and he squeezed it lightly earning more moans and gasps from the younger boy, his other hand he used to cradle Ran's back. He wanted to leave at least one mark, just so Ran new he was his. When Yoru pulled back and examined the mark he had left on the princess' neck he lifted his lips to Ran ear and as he spoke he allowed his lips to graze Ran's ear, "_My Ran._" he whispered. Ran's eyes shot open, it was the first time Yoru had actually used his name instead of Ohime-sama.

"Yoru…" Ran's breathy voice made it's way to Yoru's ear.

Mismatched eyes gazed into blood red ones for sometime before Yoru kissed the princess. Drawing back Yoru smiled, "thankyou for letting me out of this cell."

"Your more than welcome." said Ran.

"Go now Ohime-sama, or else someone might find you." said Yoru nudging Ran gently towards the door.

"I'll be down again tomorrow, I have the keys now." he said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow love." said Yoru as Ran locked his cell door.

Ran nodded and hurried back up the stairs, Yoru slumped against the wall, he could still smell Ran's scent on him, he'd treasure that until it faded away. Yoru stared blankly at the wall in front of him, "well," he muttered, "guess it's back to doin' what I do best, sleepin'." with that he slumped against the wall of his cell and fell asleep, dreaming of freedom and certain pink haired princess.

…

Ran sighed deeply looking at the keys in his hand, he tightened his grip around them. Those keys were his most precious possession now. They were the key to Yoru's freedom and his key to see the one he loved. His grandmother would be happy- that was what he forgot!

"I have to go see grandma!" Ran cried dashing for the castle door and past Nanami.

"Princess where are you going!?" called Nanami.

"To see my grandma!" Ran shouted back nearly running into the person entering the castle, "sorry!" Ran called while he continued running to the field. What Ran didn't know was that the people he nearly ran into were his parents back from their trip. They would not be pleased about that.

Ran arrived in the field and knelt in front of his grandmother's head stone, he smiled fondly.

"Hi grandma, it's been a week already. I know, it went fast huh? Well I had a lot of fun with Yoru, and before you say anything, I am still pure," Ran chuckled, "Yoru held back and I'm grateful for that, mother and father should be back soon so I'll be back to sneaking down to the dungeon, I have the key's know you see," Ran held the keys in front of the tomb stone before clutching them to his chest, "someday, I will be able to free Yoru from that cell and we can live together in peace. I know it! I love him so much, I just wish I could say how I feel to my parents, they wouldn't understand. They hate homosexual's, and more importantly they hate Yoru with a passion.

"I can't explain how much that hurts me, to know they hate me, though they don't realise it, they do, and they hate my lover, which well…" Ran sniffed, "it makes me wanna cry. But anyway, I had a lovely time with Yoru and he seemed happy that the village was doing well, he liked the field too. I think when I can get him out of there I'll bring him here first!"

Ran gazed up at the sky, the wind blowing his hair and dress around, "Yoru," he whispered, "my one and only true night sky… my lover…"

Ran looked back down at his grandmother's tomb stone and said, "well I think I should go back it's just past lunch and I have yet to eat, I'll see you soon hopefully, bye!" Ran stood up and walked out of the field bringing with him some of the colourful daisies that covered the field.

Ran walked into the castle and decided to look for Nanami, he wanted a vase for his daisies. He decided to check the dinning hall first, he walked in and called, "Nanami can you fetch me a vase for my-…" Ran's voice trailed off when he noticed the figures sitting up the table. His parents. And they did not look happy.

_Oh no! _thought Ran _did they find out about Yoru!?_

"Mother, Father, you're back early," said Ran trying to sound casual.

"I assumed you saw us, but oh yes that's right you were running out of the castle like some kind of peasant folk!" roared Ran's father.

Ran flinched, "I-I'm sorry, I was going to see grandma and I was so excited I didn't-"

"Silence!" yelled the King.

"We're very disappointed in you Ran." said his mother, softly yet strictly.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Ran yelled, he'd had it, he had done nothing wrong, he just went to see his grandmother, "is it wrong to see my own grandmother!? Is it wrong to let go of my 'princess' self for once!? Just let me be normal for at least some time! The only time I feel normal is when I'm out in that field with grandma!"

"How dare you speak to your mother and I that way!" yelled the King standing up out of his seat and storming over to Ran, "you selfish little boy! Think about someone other than yourself and that silly field! You have no right to treat your own parents that way!" with that the King slapped Ran hard across the face making the small boy fall to the ground and cry out. Ran dimly heard his mother say something but he wasn't listening, with tears streaming steadily down his face Ran pushed himself up and stood up before running away to his bedroom.

"Ran!" called out his mother, she flinched when she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

The King stormed out of the room in rage and the Queen looked down at the now abandoned daisies, pink, blue, and red ones. She closed her eyes and sat down, why had things come to this?

…

Ran cried.

And he cried hard.

Face pressed into the pillow Yoru had used when he was here Ran wept, he had been so happy about the entire week he was even going to give those daises to his parents to show them how happy he was. But what stunned him the most was that slap. His father had never hurt him. His thoughts were drawn to Yoru, was that how Yoru was treated every day of his life? Ran sat up and wiped away his tears, he held the keys that lead to the dungeon and Yoru's cell. He was going down there now, he needed to talk to Yoru badly now. Getting off his bed Ran quietly opened the door and closed it again before heading down stairs and to the dungeon. He placed the key it it's hole and turned it gently. Ran quickly glanced out the window, the sky was getting dark which meant the guards would have already been down. Ran stepped onto the top step before silently closing the heavy door and heading down the steps to Yoru's cell. Ran silently opened Yoru's cell door, the older man stirred from his sleep and blinked sleepily at the princess, "Ohime-sama? What are you doing down here?"

Ran sniffed, "my parent's just yelled at me."

Yoru's eyes softened and he beckoned Ran to come sit by him, "come on, tell me what happened."

Ran curled up next to Yoru and closed his eyes, silent tears falling down his pale face. Yoru's eyes went wide when he noticed the dark purple bruise on the side of Ran's face.

"Ohime-sama, who did this to you!?" Yoru demanded.

"My father," said Ran softly, "I was in a hurry to get to grandma's grave so I ran out the castle doors and I bumped into someone and I didn't know who it was until I got home and my parent's scolded me for running past them like that. I lost my temper and yelled at them and my father didn't like that so he hit me."

Yoru scowled deeply, "he has not right to do that, King or not no one hits their own child."

Ran sniffled and held onto Yoru tighter, "Ohime-sama no-," Yoru stopped himself, "-Ran, it'll be okay, I'm here, I always will be, I'll protect you."

"Thankyou, Yoru," Ran muttered sighing softly as Yoru placed a kiss on the younger boys forehead. There was a silence between the two for a short while until Ran spoke, the words coming out his mouth causing Yoru to blink a few times, "take me, Yoru."

"Ran, are you- are you sure about it," said Yoru silently praying Ran would say yes, "and in here, wouldn't you want to be well, you know, on a bed?"

"It doesn't matter where all that matters is it's you that does it, and the fact that I love you so much." said Ran smiling softly stroking Yoru's cheek with his hand.

"Okay then, I'll be gentle with you I promise." said Yoru.

Ran nodded, "I know you will."

With that most of the talking stopped there, Yoru captured Ran's lips in a soft kiss growing deeper and rougher as Yoru grew further aroused. Deciding to fix his problem Yoru pulled back from Ran causing the young princess to whimper in distress at the loss of contact, with a light chuckle Yoru set to work at removing Ran's clothes. Being the gentleman that he was Yoru gently kissed and sucked on the pink haired boys neck eliciting gasps and moans from said pinkettes, as Yoru attempted to work his lover free of his frilly confinements. The first layer was quite simple the moment the garment was over Ran's head Yoru lips latched back onto the smooth white flesh covering Ran's neck, skilful hands made their way to the corset Ran was forced to wear every day, after some few attempts Yoru growled in frustration cursing the damn garment for being so awkward to get off.

"Let me help." came Ran's breathy voice, slender pale fingers making their way to the strings holding together the corset. Ran guided his hands to Yoru's larger hands so he could help work away the corsets strings. With a tug and a pull the tight bow was removed and Yoru practically ravished the garment almost tearing the thing in half, desperate to get it off and see more of Ran's pale skin he had grown to love so much. Once the bothersome article of clothing was tossed aside Ran had obviously decided it was Yoru's turn to lose some clothes. Yoru watched with great interest as Ran's fingers worked to un-fasten the buttons holding together Yoru's now tattered shirt. Yoru felt gentle hands slide up his chest and to his shoulders so they could push the shirt off. Yoru let the piece of clothing slide down, he heard and small but notable gasp from the boy beneath him. Carefully taking one of Ran's hands in his he guided it along his chest.

"It's okay Ran, touch." he whispered, Ran nodded and slowly grew accustom to the feel becoming more brave he pressed his cheek against Yoru's chest and rubbed it before nuzzling the spot just under Yoru's collar bone. The smile that had formed on Yoru's face quickly turned into a gasp as he felt soft lips and small teeth nibbling and sucking on his collar bone, truth be told it was one of Yoru's more sensitive areas. The older male gasped once again as Ran's pink tongue slid down along his chest until it found one of Yoru's nipples, Ran looked up at Yoru, almost as if asking for permission to continue, Yoru nodded silently as he felt Ran suckle on the sensitive point.

Okay that was it, Yoru couldn't take it anymore, he need to ravish Ran right now! Swiftly lying Ran down on the ground Yoru literally tore of Ran's under dress leaving Ran only in thin underwear. Yoru started slow, sucking, licking and just tasting Ran but slowly he moved down tracing random patterns and shapes on Ran's chest with his tongue causing the smaller boy to moan and cry out his lovers name. When Yoru reached his destination he smiled when he saw Ran's length, at least he knew the princess was enjoying his treatment. He nuzzled there, his younger lover gasping sharply.

"Yoru," Ran moaned.

"Something wrong love?" asked Yoru his voice both seductive and husky.

"Please, take them off." Ran pleaded.

"Take off what Ran?" Yoru couldn't help but tease Ran, he just looked so damn cute.

"Your pants," Ran said finally, "I want to see you."

A slight blush crossed Yoru's features as he slowly inched the clothing down his hips and onto the ground, he didn't wear anything underneath and Ran apparently like that. Blood red eyes went wide with both surprise and obvious approvment at the size of Yoru's length. The red eyed princess licked his lips, Yoru smirked at him before going back to his previous task. Not wanting to spoil all the fun just yet, Yoru left Ran's underwear on as he licked Ran's length through the white material, the cloth dampening each time Yoru licked it. Ran threw his head back and cried out in pleasure, "so good!" Ran gasped, "it feels so good-AH!"

Satisfied with Ran's reaction Yoru pulled down Ran's bothersome pants so he could give Ran exactly what he wanted - no, what he needed. Yoru's skilful mouth set out to do it's job, taking the head of Ran's painfully hard cock in his mouth causing the male beneath him to squirm and cry out loudly.

"Yoru-Ah-hah! Yoru please! More!" Ran was actually crying at this point, the pleasure was proving to be to much for him, he wanted Yoru inside him, and he wanted him badly. Yoru released Ran's length with an erotic pop, "Okay, hold on baby, just wait a bit longer."

Yoru, realising he had no source of lubrication, immediately put two of his fingers to Ran's mouth, "Suck them." he whispered Ran nodded and hurriedly sucked the fingers he was presented with. Once he thought they were done, Yoru withdrew his fingers from the needy princess' mouth and slid his hand down Ran's stomach before he started to gently probe at Ran's entrance with one finger. Ran squeaked at the foreign touch.

"Ran, just relax okay, try not to be so tense, it'll hurt more," said Yoru gently.

"I'm scared." whimpered Ran wrapping his arms around Yoru's shoulders.

"I'm here Ran, I would never hurt you," said Yoru kissing Ran's neck, "Now relax."

Ran did as he was told and relaxed as much as he could as Yoru slipped a first finger in, Ran cried out loudly. After a short while a second finger was added and Ran couldn't help it any longer, he cried in pain and sobbed as the finger within him continued to work him, opening that incredibly tight passage, preparing him for something _so_ much larger. Yoru was feeling bad, he hated hearing Ran's cries of pain.

"You want me to stop? I will if you want me to." said Yoru gently to his lover.

"No, keep going, please, I'll be…okay…" he said softly, gasping loudly as Yoru buried his fingers in deeper.

Ran fisted Yoru's hair trying to ignore the pain, it wasn't as bad now, _it actually feels really good _thought Ran. Gently Yoru removed his fingers making Ran whimper at the feeling of being empty again. Placing his hands just beside Ran head Yoru looked down at his young lover and smiled reassuringly.

"It's going to hurt Ran, I won't lie to you," said Yoru, "just relax and you'll be fine."

"Okay, please, don't wait any longer…" Ran whispered.

Yoru just nodded, he bent down to kiss Ran as he entered him hoping to muffle the scream he new would arise. It didn't work. Ran tore his mouth away from Yoru's and screamed very loudly, Yoru acted quickly kiss Ran's lips in small pecks gently and soothingly trying to calm the pink haired princess down.

"It's okay Ran," Yoru whispered soothingly in his melodic voice, "the pain will go away."

It was taking most of, if not all of Yoru's self control not to just pound Ran senseless, but the last thing he wanted was for Ran to be hurt. Ran's whimpering had stopped, though the tears still flowed down his beautiful face.

"Can I move now love?" asked Yoru soothingly stroking Ran's hair.

"Yes… please, Yoru…" Ran breathed.

Removing his hand from Ran's hair and using both hands to support him Yoru began the slow process of warming Ran up. Yoru looked down at Ran's face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open, Yoru could hear his gasping. Yoru picked up his pace, thrusting faster into his lover, not to fast for fear of hurting him. It was clear Ran was enjoying this very much now.

"Yoru… more-ah!" Ran cried out.

Answering his wish Yoru went deeper, Ran moaned loudly before crying out. Yoru smirked to himself, he had found Ran's sweet spot. Now he could drive Ran insane.

"Yoru! Ah-! Deeper, faster!" Ran was begging now, so desperate to feel more, he wanted Yoru in him more, he wanted to feel more connected.

Yoru quite happily complied with Ran's requests, thrusting as hard and as fast he could. Ran loved it, he threw his arms up around Yoru's shoulders and clung to him tightly. His whole body felt like it was on fire, he was so close he could feel it. Yoru himself was having trouble with control, he was close as well but he wanted Ran to come first, he wanted to see his face.

"Y-Yoru, I can't hold anymore…" Ran cried.

"Come when your ready, don't hold back okay." said Yoru.

As Yoru thrusted even faster Ran cried out his lovers name loudly as he came, Yoru following shortly after. They both collapsed on the hard ground beneath them, Yoru rolled off Ran so he wouldn't crush him. Ran rolled over and curled up against Yoru, said prisoner looked down at the bundle of innocence by his side and wrapped a protective arm around him. Shortly after they both fell asleep, not knowing what would be in store for them the next morning.

…

Yoru's eyes slowly opened the next morning, he looked by his side and saw Ran still curled up next to him proving what he thought was a lovely dream to be reality. The princess stirred next to him and yawned cutely before blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, love." said Yoru placing an affectionate kiss on Ran's forehead.

"Morning." said Ran sleepily.

"You okay, not too sore?" Yoru asked.

"A bit sore but I'll be okay." said Ran smiling.

Yoru looked at their discarded clothing and said, "we better get dressed just in case you have to get out quickly."

"Your right, pass me my under-dress?" asked Ran sitting up.

Yoru quickly pulled his pants on and handed Ran his white under-dress, slipping it over the young ones head.

"Thankyou." said Ran standing up and wincing slightly.

Yoru cracked a grin, "can you walk?"

"I can walk, I'll be fine." reassured Ran.

Yoru pulled Ran into a protective embrace, Ran buried his head to Yoru's chest sighing contently as Yoru stroked his now messy pink hair. The two failed to hear footsteps come down until it was too late.

"What in the Gods name is going on here!" exclaimed a guard.

Ran and Yoru pulled apart but Yoru was quick to hold Ran protectively against his chest. More guards were down by now and Ran heard his father's booming voice.

"What's going on?!"

"It's the princess sir." said a guard.

"What?!" the King bellowed finally seeing what was going on, "you!"

Yoru glared at the king with hatred, no way was he getting Ran.

"Ran get out here right now!" demanded the king.

Ran frowned, "No! I'm not you can't make me!"

The king looked to the guard closest to him, the guard nodded and stepped into Yoru's cell.

"Come on princess." he said.

"Ran doesn't won't to go with you," said Yoru, "and who would want to go with you!"

The guards face twitched, he grabbed Ran's arm and pulled him away from Yoru.

"Let me go! Let me go! Yoru!" Ran cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Ran!" Yoru was about to get Ran until two guards grabbed his arms and held him back.

The king turned to leave and said, "see he is executed at sun down!"

Yoru's eyes went wide and Ran screamed, "No! don't you touch him, leave him alone!"

Yoru's cell door was slammed in his face as all the guards left, the last thing he heard was Ran's panic stricken voice cry out, "if you kill him, you have to kill me too!"

And then there was nothing, all was silent.

Ran was locked in his room and he was balling his eyes out, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. They couldn't kill Yoru no way! Ran looked over to his bedside table and noticed something.

The key!

He still had the key to the dungeon and Yoru's cell, all he had to do was sneak down before the execution and get Yoru out of there. There was nothing to loose, it was either escape or go down fighting. Ran would try he knew he could do he just knew it!

…

It was shortly before the execution now and Ran was preparing to leave, he quickly grabbed the key to the dungeon and peaked out his door, safe. Ran closed the door and tiptoed down the stairs, he peered around the corner just before the dungeon to check if anyone was there, no one. Ran hurriedly unlocked the door and ran down the stairs.

"Yoru!" he cried out.

"Ran!" as quickly as he could Ran unlocked Yoru's cell door and hugged him tightly.

"Ran you shouldn't be down here," said Yoru his voice serious.

"Come on, we're getting out of here, if we can get far enough away you'll be safe." said Ran pulling Yoru out of his cell.

Yoru looked at Ran with shock, "Ran you could be killed."

"I'd rather die then live without you." said Ran, "come on, it's do or die."

Yoru smiled bravely, "let's go."

Ran nodded and the two reached the top of the stairs, opening the door, Ran quickly took Yoru's hand, "the back way," he said, "come one quickly!"

Running hand in hand, the pair burst out the back door and kept running, "They've escaped!" Yoru heard a guard yell.

"Ran, run they've seen us, quickly!" shouted Yoru he saw guard chasing after them.

"Right, this way!" said Ran running to the only place he could think of, the field, he had promised to show Yoru.

They broke out on the field and kept running, through the flowers.

"Ran up ahead!" warned Yoru.

There were guards there, the pair stopped and went to run back the way they came but the guards chasing them had gained.

"Where trapped." said Ran.

"Crap!" muttered Yoru.

"Prisoner!" shouted a guard, "hand over the princess now!"

Yoru was about to speak but Ran stepped in, "if you kill him you'll have to kill me too!"

"Princess you can't be serious!" shouted a guard.

"I love Yoru, and I won't be able to live without him, if you kill him then I'm going eith him!" shouted Ran.

Yoru saw guard draw their sword, he embraced Ran tightly against him knowing the end was near, he looked in Ran beautiful blood red eyes and braved a smile, "I love you Ran, so much."

Ran smiled, a single tear falling down his face, "I love you too, Yoru."

The lovers eyes went wide with a pained noise, they could feel the metal going through them and fell the breath leaving them, Yoru managed to kiss Ran's lips for the last time as they whispered at the same time, "I love you." before falling to the ground. Their now lifeless bodies still in that loving embrace…

…

**Present day…**

"… That field still exists today you know," said Sunao, "that's where Yoru and Ran are buried, together, still in that very embrace."

Ren and Yoran stared at their mother, "you said there was something to do with us in it?" said Yoran.

"Have you ever wondered why your names sound familiar to those?" asked Sora, the two boys hook their heads, "Sunao?"

Sunao smiled, "it's because you both look so very much like them, Ren, you resmble the beautiful princess Ran in every way, and Yoran, you look exactly like the brave and handsome Yoru, different eye colour and all."

"Wow…" said the boys in awe.

"So we're related to them?" asked Ren.

"Yes, many years later two boys like Yoru and Ran appeared, the boy that resembled Yoru got married and they had a son, which was you dad Sora," said Sunao, "and the boy that resembled Ran got married and had a son also, which was me."

"So you two found each other?" said Yoran.

"That's right," said Sora, "it was like Yoru and Ran all over again, it was love at first sight, only this time, nothing went wrong."

Yoran and Ren looked at each other, "can we use that as our history assignment?" they asked in unison.

Sora and Sunao just sighed, they were still young, maybe when they were older they would tell it again. Just like Yoru and Ran would have wanted…

**~THE END~**

…

**A/N - **it's done! all 22 pages of it after over 2 and a half months and it's finally finished!! Think of this as a Christmas present to ALL Sukisho fans out their! Remember R&R, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Luv Majikaru Rin(Riku) :chu:

…


End file.
